I Wanna Be Your Drill Instructor
by Silent Soviet
Summary: Watch as an explosion for the books sends me and a small group to remnant, where we will try to fit in, but being an off worlder AND being a Faunus won't necessarily help. OC (Me) x Blake, only because she was my first crush, And because Zirc (Other OC) Has Neo.


Hello comrades, it is I, Soviet. I have a self-insert right here. If you know about Spit that Hot fire, then you know that the story is for shits and giggles. Anyway, it will be 2 friends, my JROTC instructor, known as Senior Chief and me. There will 1 pairing, only because the rest are in relationships. This takes place during a Blue Angels Air Show, and a plane on display explodes, sending us to Remnant. The team name will be SCRS, or Secrets. Just putting this out there so there is no confusion. I don't own Rwby or anything else in here, only my name.

**Names: S**enior Chief, 6' 3'' African American male, 38, no hair.

Chino Nunez 5' 10'' Native American/ Mexican Male, 16, Brown hair.

Raul Reyna 5' 8'' Mexican/ Caucasian Male, 16, Black hair.

Sonny Shinn6' 5'' Caucasian Male, 18, Dirty blonde

Senior Chief has a Backstory, but it is private.

**My (Chino, pronounced Chee-no) Pov**

It was a sunny day, the birds were chirping, I was with Shinn watching the stunt planes doing what they were doing, when an announcement came on the speakers, telling all the Vanguard Navy ROTC cadets to fall in at the Globemaster C-17A for a look at the rocket bus. When we all got there, we marveled at the machine before us: a Yellow bus with the back seats stripped from it to make room for a jet engine, capable of reaching breakneck speeds, and then some. The bus had some flames painted on the front, which was fine by me, because I was just flabbergasted at how they would keep the engine on the inside. Shinn said "Damn, that is a really deadly combination of machinery right there."

To which I replied with "Yeah, not even a German Geneticist could think of that shit." Causing Reyna and Shinn (standing next to me) to nod.

They had offered to turn it on for us, just to see how loud it was. We all agreed, naturally, wanting to see what it would look like. When they did, however, we heard some rattling, a crack, and away the engine went… hitting the side of a smaller plane, causing it to explode and send parts flying everywhere. The last thing I saw was Reyna, Shinn and I trying to cover ourselves as we saw a wing headed straight for us, and a shadow trying to block it before I blacked out.

Remnant, Emerald Forest, Day of initiation, Same POV

When I woke, all I saw was the sky and some trees. I felt myself lying on some grass, which was weird because there wasn't supposed to be grass anywhere near the Air show. As I lifted my head, 3 bodies fell into view. They looked to be… Senior Chief? Reyna? Shinn?

"Great, we're dead," I said aloud, not noticing the rustling coming from the bushes.

"I always thought heaven would look… cloudier. But, heaven is heaven, and we must've died," Said I, shaking Reyna awake, so he could help me wake the other two.

"Nunez, if we were dead, Ow, I don't think we would be in pain right now." Said Reyna, bent over in said pain. I went to help him, when he started to glow a dark red. "Uh, Reyna, you do know you're glowing, right?" Said Shinn, a fearful look on his face, not unlike Senior Chief's or mine. "What do you mean? OH GOD, WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" He screamed, all of us noticing the foot long cut in on his stomach disappear. "Well, whatever it is, it heals wounds much faster than traditional medicine, and we might all have it." Said Senior Chief, the first to recover from the shock of the red covering.

Before any of us could respond, a large black bear crashed through the trees, both on fire. We heard shouting, something about hair and monsters. As we approached the origin of the flying burning bear, the sight there was to behold. 2 truly beautiful girls, one well endowed, with a color palette of brown and yellow, her hair just might've been gold cascading down her body, reminding me of a country girl back home, while the other was an angel clad in black. She wasn't as "large" as the other girl, but I didn't care at all, simply because she drew me in with everything about her. Her hair was jet black, about as long as Goldilocks', while she walked with a walk that said 'I might be a pretty face, but I'll kick your ass seven days 'til Wednesday.' Her skin was pale, but like that of a siren, and not of a neckbeard. The thing that captivated me about her was her eyes; Yellow with an almost slanted pupil, appearing _very_ catlike. The thing that got me the most was a little bow that sat atop her head. I had an immediate crush on both of them, unable to decide which one.

Senior Chief had decided to go and ask for directions to the nearest civilized area.

"Excuse me ladies, but could you direct us to the nearest town or city, we're kind of lost." He said, always true to the Navy instructor role. Goldilocks, who I would later learn is Yang, gave us a confused look, while Bow smiled, and said in a voice that had no friction whatsoever: "Sure, you can follow us. You guys did look lost." When she said that, it confused us, for how could she hear us from over half a mile away? "Thank you ladies, we'll follow behind quietly so that we don't interrupt anything." 'We need information.' Is what he meant. The girls didn't object, so we started to follow the girls as they lead the way to god knows where.

Blake P.O.V

"Let's just get back to the school so we don't get in trouble for meandering about," I said. "It's bad enough that we're hurt, so let's go to the school and get fixed up." I said to the wall of a girl in front of me, while the Mysterious four followed us.

"Wait a minute, you're hurt?" Said the brown haired one.

"Yeah, but it is just a scratch, so I'm alright. I'll just let my Aura heal it."

"What's Aura?" Said the brown haired one, again.

"You should know, you look old enough to be in an academy right now." Said Yang, rather aggressively.

"I think that is true, but we aren't from around here. We were viewing a vehicle called the rocket bus, when the engine was turned on and destroyed the bus, causing a plane to explode and a wing to hit us sending us here." Said the Black haired one, rather confused. Wait, did they say that an explosion brought them here?

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna believe that you guys just tele-" "Wait Yang, I got this. Did you say an explosion brought you here? Was there a black flame?" I asked, knowing where this was going.

"Yes ma'am, I tried to save the cadets from the explosion, but it seemed as if it cut through me and hit them." Said the darker skinned man they referred to as Senior Chief.

"Of course, it was a fluctuation in space and time. That is what brought you here. Although I never knew it took a large explosion to create one." I said, amazed that the explosion actually existed, and that a human would save two Faunus.

"Miss…." The brown haired one started. "Blake. Blake belladonna, and this is my partner at our academy, Yang Xiao Long." I said. "Ah, Well, Blake, if it is no trouble at all, might I ask how you know this?" Said the Brown haired boy, appealing to my better side by each coming minute. "I read a lot of books." I replied, happy that someone was interested in me, other than asking my partner questions about what her hobbies were and such.

"Cool! My personal favorite is The Hobbit series, by J.R.R Tolkien." He said. Just before I was going to say my favorite, he interrupted me by saying "Jeez, where are my manners, my name is Cadet Chino Nunez, Seaman recruit. My Colleagues are Cadets Raul Reyna, Seaman Apprentice, and Cadet Sonny Shinn, Seaman Recruit. Our PC, or Platoon Commander, is Senior Chief Perine, officer of the United Sates Navy." He announced, gesturing to each individual as he introduced them. We talked until we made our way to Beacon, the training school for only the most elite. Well, that was the slogan anyway. I giggled a bit as the Teen's jaws dropped, while Senior Chief simply said "Wow, what an establishment you have here. Barely anything from where we come from like that." As I was about to take them to see Headmaster Ozpin, the sage-like voice from said man appeared out of nowhere, like a ghost.

"Hello Mrs. Belladonna. I see you have made it back from initiation. Might I ask though, who are your friends?"

**Cliffhanger. I'll get to the Bios next time. This chapter isn't Stronk like motherland, but is not weak like fishy. Next time, I will meet the witch and the wizard, as well as JNPR and RWBY. Senior chief will be an instructor, but will still be part of the team. If I'm forgetting anything, let me know. Sleep well, soldiers of red army.**


End file.
